Rêve
by Black-Swallow
Summary: Voici des rêves que Bella aurait pu faire et des pensées qu'Edward aurait pu avoir. Recueil d'OS.
1. Bella 1

**Voici un rêve qu'a fait Bella alors qu'elle était encore humain, il n'a pas de situation temporelle spécifique, elle pourrait avoir rêver ça un peu n'importe quand. Peut-être que j'écrirais d'autre rêve de Bella, on verra. J'ai écris cette OS d'une traite alors j'espère que ce n'est pas trop mauvais, donnez moi votre avis s'il vous plais. En attendant j'espère que vous aimerez.**

**0o0o0**

Le ciel était orange et le soleil se levait.

Ma famille était en ligne dans cette ordre de gauche à droite : Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Charlie, Jacob, Esmée, Carlisle.

Je me trouvais un peu en devant d'eux.

Le soleil les éclaira un à un, laissant tombé un de ses rayon pour les faire briller.

Alice s'illumina, Carlisle s'illumina, Jasper, Esmée, Emmett, Jacob, Rosalie, Charlie.

Edward !!

Bien plus beau qu'eux tous réuni.

Je me trouvais un peu en arrière d'eux.

Le soleil ne voulait pas m'illuminée.

Je n'en était pas digne.

Pourtant même Charlie et Jacob brillait.

Alors qu'ils n'étaient pas des vampires.

Je n'avais pas ma place ici.

Pas ma place dans cette famille.

Je me sentis glisser.

Mes fesses heurtèrent le sol.

Edward se retourna.

Il posa ses yeux sur moi et son regard confirma toute mes craintes.

Je n'avais pas ma place dans cette famille.

Pas ma place ici.

Je senti le sol s'ouvrir sous moi.

Je tombais.

Mais j'emmenais avec moi l'image d'Edward.

La seule à qui me permettrait de survivre.

Ou de mourir.

**0o0o0**

**Alors ? Reviews ?**


	2. Bella 2

**Bon c'est vrai au début je n'avais pas prévu d'écrire une suite et puis là et bien l'inspiration m'est venu alors j'ai décidé d'écrire, je ne sais pas si c'est terrible mais en tout cas je sais une chose : c'est plutôt sombre. Je prépare un fiction assez courte sur un thême sombre en se moment (les cours me font peut-être voire la vie en noir) enfin, j'espère que vous aimerez.**

**0o0o0**

La pluie tombait, mes cheveux dégoulinait, collais à mon visage.

Assise sur le sol je ne bougeais pas, les yeux fermés.

Soudain une lumière forte s'alluma et perça les défenses de mes paupières.

J'ouvris les yeux par réflexe.

J'aurais mieux fait de m'abstenir.

Un spectacle sublime et effrayant s'offrait à mes yeux.

Edward, mon Edward.

Il semblait différent pourtant.

Et puis soudain je compris.

Ses yeux était vert, son visage moins pâle que d'ordinaire, aucune trace de cerne.

Humain !! Il était humain.

Et pourtant sa beauté surnaturel et envoûtante était toujours là.

Il s'accroupit.

Toucha ma joue dans un contacte tiède, comme pour me prouver que ma théorie était exacte.

Son visage était froid, son regard méprisant.

Il se redressa, s'éloigna, me tourna le dos.

Jamais le fossé qui nous séparait n'avait été si peu profond.

Et pourtant, même dans ce cas là, je n'étais pas assez bien pour lui.

Il s'éloigna encore.

Je hurlais son nom.

Il se retourna.

«Bella»

Il se détourna de nouveau et je cru avoir rêver sa voix chantant mon prénom.

Je me levais, les larmes brouillait ma vision.

Il disparu.

J'étais de nouveau seul et ma vie n'avait plus aucun sens.

**0o0o0**

**Bon voilà. Alors ?**


	3. Edward

**Bon alors voila encore quelques chose de différent, ce n'est pas un rêve puisque Edward est un vampire mais ce sont plutôt ses pensées. Sa se situe pendant tentation quand Edward à quitter Bella, et oui encore quelque chose de très gaie ^^ Bon aller je vous laisse lire et vous comprendrez bien tout seul vous êtes grand après tout.**

**0o0o0**

Si j'avais été encore été vivant, j'aurais aimé que mon coeur ressemble à se soleil couchant.

Sanglant, on aurait dit qu'il déversait son sang dans la mer en dessous de lui.

A coup sûr j'aurais perdu la vie.

Et ça ne m'aurait pas déranger.

Ma Bella.

Si loin de moi.

J'étais un monstre, je l'avais abandonner.

Mais j'aurais été humain, sans doute que nous n'aurions pas eu tout ses problèmes.

Et alors je n'aurais pas eu besoin de faire saigner mon coeur ainsi.

Oui le soleil, c'était décidément la bonne comparaison.

Brillant et lumineux dès qu'elle était près de moi.

Sanglant et douloureux dès que qu'elle s'éloignait.

Comme en ce moment.

Et alors là je n'était plus qu'une loque, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que tenter de la retrouver.

**0o0o0**

**Alors ? Pas trop morbide ? ^^**

**Reviews !!**

**;)**


	4. Bella 3

**Salut !! Alors voici un tout petit OS, qui n'en est pas vraiment un enfaite, c'est juste un truc que j'ai écris comme ça, il pleuvait et je m'ennuyais, voila ce que ça peut donner … Et merci à ma beta Nini Wesley !! Ha oui au faite, ce n'est pas un rêve, il va vraiment falloir que je change le titre ...  
**

**0o0o0**

_Plic, Ploc, Plic, Ploc_

Les gouttes d'eau diluent ma peine.

Doucement mais sûrement.

Elles perlent sur la fenêtre.

Dans un rythme lent et régulier.

_Plic, Ploc, Plic, Ploc_

La solitude m'engourdit.

Je t'attends mais tu ne viens pas.

Pourtant, soudain, je crois voir un éclair blanc.

Le rythme a changé.

_Ploc, Plic, Ploc, Plic_

Je me mets sur mes gardes.

Je ne veux pas être une proie trop facile.

Pourtant je sens que c'est inutile.

Deux bras froid.

Serais-ce toi ?

**0o0o0**

**Il n'y a pas grand-chose à en dire je suppose mais si vous voyer écrivez moi une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir !!**


	5. Bella 4

**Heu ... Que dire ? J'étais entrain d'essayer de répertorier tout les textes commencer qui trainait sur mon ordi et je me suis rendu compte que ce truc était fini alors j'ai décider de le poster, voila tout. On ne peut pas dire que ce soit terrible mais je n'ai pas poster depuis des millions d'années parce que j'essaye de terminer mes fictions avant de commencer à les postés et ça commençais à me manquer alors je me suis dit ''Pourquoi pas ?''. Je vous laisse lire pour voir ce que vous en pensez et pourquoi ne pas me laisser une petite review a la fin ? ;)**

**0o0o0**

"Chaque jour qui passe te fait avancer ou te détruit.''

''Chaque regard accordé à une personne ou une chose peu changer ton existence.''

''Chaque mot, chaque soupir, peu décider de ta vie ou de ta mort.''

Ces phrase tournait en boucle dans ma tête, dangereuse,

assassine, cruel.

Trop vraie.

Beaucoup trop vraie.

Ce jour m'avait détruite,

ce regard m'avait fait basculer,

ces mots venaient de me condamné.

Pour toujours …

''Chaque plait est plus longue à refermer que la précédente''

Et pourtant la précédente avait mis des mois avant de commencer à me lâcher un peu.

Qu'en serait-il de celle-ci ?

Le temps me le dirais …

''-Cette fois je pars. Et je ne reviendrais pas. Je me suis rendu compte de mon erreur. Au revoir Bella.''


End file.
